Ayyslamic Crusade
The United Empire of Zah'Aharon Cerberus Horsemen WildFire Atlas Orange Defense Network Typhon Kingsmen Cobra Kai Dojo Hate Machine |force2 = Knights Templar Durmstrang Seven Kingdoms Bad Company Rose Advanced Idea Mechanics The Golden Horde Roz Wei Imperium of Man Nordic Sea Raiders House Stark Ragnarok Western Union The Fighting Pacifists Principality of Zeon |commander1 = Leo the Great Aristide Seeker Roquentin TheNG Matt2004 AlmightyGrub Sval Therana Athulis Alexia NoOne Death Raoul Duke Banned Epimetheus ' OsRavan' Telly Sean Anthony Betulius Jodo |commander2 = Theodosius Seb Brooklyn666 Baronus Alexio15 Demonspawn Dynamic Bezzers Buorhann Rozalia Arnout DragonK Leif Erikson Zygon Jeremy Graham Valkorion Baratheon Quichwe10 Zhen |strength1 = 1,381,756.25 Score 882 Nations |strength2 = 1,509,931.38 Score 531 Nations |casualties1 = 166.23 Billion Dollars |casualties2 = 93.59 Billion Dollars |notes = Notes: *''Cerberus was annexed by Imperium of Man on March 22, 2018.'' *''Damage totals include value of infra, units and loot lost, minus loot gained.'' }}The Ayyslamic Crusade was a global conflict which began on March 18, 2018 when Black Knights, New Pacific Order, and Guardians of the Galaxy declared war on Knights Templar. Following the attack on KT, many alliances began declaring on The Inquisition bloc and aligned alliances. This war brought an end to the longest period of global peace in Orbis history, lasting 290 days since the previous global war, The Trail of Tiers. The war came to an end on April 18, 2018 when both sides agreed to white peace. Announcements March 18, 2018: * Black Knights declares war on Knights Templar * Knights Templar recognizes hostilities with Black Knights, New Pacific Order, and Guardians of the Galaxy * Bad Company declares war on Guardians of the Galaxy * Rose declares war on Acadia and Cornerstone * Advanced Idea Mechanics declares war on Black Knights * The Golden Horde declares war on Polaris, Order of the White Rose, and The United Empire of Zah'Aharon * Imperium of Man declares war on their combatants * Nordic Sea Raiders declares war on The United Empire of Zah'Aharon March 19, 2018: * Cerberus declares war on The Golden Horde, Imperium of Man, Nordic Sea Raiders, and Roz Wei * Order of the White Rose recognizes hostilities with The Golden Horde, Nordic Sea Raiders, and Knights Templar * The United Empire of Zah'Aharon recognizes hostilities with Roz Wei, The Golden Horde, Imperium of Man, and Nordic Sea Raiders * House Stark declares war on New Pacific Order * Ragnarok declares war on New Pacific Order * Bad Company recognizes hostilities with New Pacific Order March 20, 2018: * House Stark recognizes hostilities with Horsemen * WildFire declares war on Ragnarok March 21, 2018: * Horsemen declares war on their combatants March 22, 2018: * The Imperium of Man annexes Cerberus * Order of the White Rose signs white peace with their combatants * Western Union declares war on Black Knights * Atlas declares war on Rose March 23, 2018: * United Purple Nations declares war on Knights Templar * The Fighting Pacifists declares war on WildFire * Seven Kingdoms and Advanced Idea Mechanics declare war on United Purple Nations March 24, 2018: * Nordic Sea Raiders recognizes hostilities with Typhon and Kingsmen March 26, 2018: * Kingsmen surrenders to Nordic Sea Raiders March 28, 2018: * The Fighting Pacifists declare war on Horsemen March 30, 2018: * Typhon surrenders to Nordic Sea Raiders April 3, 2018: * Horsemen and The Fighting Pacifists signed white peace April 4, 2018: * Roz Wei declares war on Cobra Kai Dojo April 6, 2018: * The Fighting Pacifists declares war on New Pacific Order April 10, 2018: * BK declares war on Roz Wei April 18, 2018: * All combatants agree to white peace Category:Wars Category:Wars involving New Pacific Order Category:Polaris Category:Great Wars Category:The Inquisition